


Roll Me Up in Coffee Cake

by angelgazing



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-26
Updated: 2010-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-07 13:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelgazing/pseuds/angelgazing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke takes care of Lorelai in the little ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roll Me Up in Coffee Cake

She drags her fork across her plate. Her mouth is down turned at the corners, heavy with lipstick and worry and syrup that she licks away absently, with the tip of her tongue, looking out the window while he takes Kirk's order.

There's an empty seat next to her that shouldn't be empty and it's not like Rory's gone it's just that Rory's not here in all the small ways. He slides another plate in front of her, with the kind of caffeine and sugar that she loves for breakfast, and walks away. When he looks back again, she's smiling.


End file.
